Seeing is Believing NejiTen
by Kawiikonekomeggy
Summary: Gai's team is out on one heck of a mission! They have to retreat and end up finding shelter. What more can a wound to the all mighty Huyga's arm then bring people together! Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself. Better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

*Seeing is Believing*

Neji & Tenten

"Tenten, no!" shouted a weary and frustrated Lee.

Neji growled in pain, "What are you doing? Get to safety!"

"No Neji!" the brunette replied, "You're injured and no matter if you admit it or not, you can't take on all of these guys by yourself! Especially in your state!" she yelled, twirling and twisting to dodge attacks and make them as well.

"The battlefield is too hot! Pull back team!" Gai grunted.

Gai was their sensei and no matter if he could take all the enemies on himself, he couldn't risk any further damage to his pupils. After all, it was bad enough that one of his best had gotten injured. Good thing that he forced Tenten to become somewhat of a medic ninja. Knocking a couple enemies out of their way, Tenten and Neji caught up to Gai and Lee who were fleeing.

Their sensei seemed to be on edge for the past couple days. As a matter of fact, he seemed to be on edge ever since they had gone on this mission. None of his pupils, not even Neji could figure out let alone himself. Trying to hide his frustration, he decided to look for some suitable shelter to hide out in for the night since dark was nearing. They ran for 15 minutes and stopped when Gai had jumped to the ground, discovering a small clearing.

The team followed suit, deciding not to question their leader, but rather to just follow. Seeing their sensei squeeze himself through the small and barely noticeable hole and watching Lee do the same, the two left outside grunted. Hurrying into the small opening of what seemed to be a cave, they all managed to squeeze through the barely wide enough entrance by army crawling.

Each one of them figured out first hand that there was about a 2 foot drop at the end of the small tunnel like entrance. Appearances are quite deceiving, so this "cave" proved. They had stumbled upon great cover; it was a hollow tree, but it was real and blended in quite well. Tenten helped Neji to sit down against the bark on the inside of the tree while Lee helped his father figure to stuff the opening with the dried up sticks and leaves that had been lying near the opening.

Once Lee and Gai covered the hole, they decided to sit down as well. The inside of the hollow tree provided the perfect cover; soft and clean enough ground to sleep on, bottled the heat up to keep it just right, unnoticeable and even had branches on the inside the further up the tree went. Taking a couple of minutes to regain themselves, Gai took a stand and let his pupils know what was going to happen.

"Alright team, listen up," he bellowed loud enough for them to hear over what sounded to be rain pouring down, "We are to camp out here for the night. No one goes anywhere without my permission! Lee!"

Lee straightened, "Yes Gai-sensei!"

"You're coming with me to scout around up top. Neji needs to rest while Tenten attends to his battle wounds. Neji, Tenten."

"Yes?" Tenten asked.

Gai watched as she performed hand signs before replying, "If Lee and I don't return within 3 hours, just stay put."

"You can't be serious." Neji retorted, grunting at the pain surging through him as Tenten tended to his wounds.

"Sorry Neji! I have to do this." She apologized, continuing.

"If you are to be discovered then flee east. Lee and I are going to head in that general direction. Keep your guards up! Let's move out Lee!"

Lee smiled and shouted back, "Yes Gai-sensei!"

Within a flash the green suited twins were gone, leaving the fellow team members behind to rest recuperate. Seeing the blood soak through her fellow team mates wrappings, she whipped out a kunai and cut the bandages off with even grazing his skin. Those fell to the ground and she quickly put her glowing hands over the gushing wound; it was a lot deeper than she had initially thought it was.

Keeping pressure on his wound, she managed to pull out some gauge and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and quickly cleaned the cut. Showing more gauge onto it, she held it in place. As the kunoichi finished up with her green glowing hands, she removed a wrap from her back pouch known as her medical supply stash. Since she had officially become a medical ninja, she kept her medical pouch as full as her kunai and shuriken pouch. Little did anyone know that it sure was a lot more weight to be dragging around then anyone would think because she never let any weakness show.

"I know you don't like your scars showing so this is the longest wrap I have. Bear with me here." She warned.

Pulling tightly, she managed to wrap it all around his arm, keeping the gauge in place so that the blood wouldn't soak through the wrap. Neji grit his teeth in attempts to deal with the pain as best as possible, waiting for her to finish. Once the torture was over, he let out a long sigh of exhaustion. Tenten settled down beside him doing the same in attempts to relax a bit. It was silent between them for a few moments but Neji decided to break the ice.

"I didn't need your help back there. I had things perfectly under control."

She chuckled, "Neji, look, I know it's a male ego thing, but you're welcome."

Silence once again.

Neji turned his head away from her, "Thanks for patching me up although it wasn't necessary."

'Are you kidding me?' she screamed to herself, giving him a blank stare.

Deciding that it'd be best to keep her mouth shut and bottle things up even more, she shifted her weight around until she was in a comfortable crisscross sitting position. Not bothering with her secret crush any longer, she threw her head back, resting it against smooth bark supporting her. They kept quiet as they did most times when they were alone unless of course they were sparring because it seemed to keep things simpler and less stressful.

Although the 20 year old woman was slowly growing weary of the silence they've always shared because that's ALL they've ever shared; especially considering that she was no longer 16 yet still had something as silly as a crush. She was certain that this developing crush had molded into something more passionate with much more bold and hidden emotions that still baffled her after 3 years.

The reason she still referred to it as a crush was because she didn't nearly have enough courage to convince herself what it really was: love. She was 20 and was still a virgin, still never had her first kiss, still had never been on a date and hadn't really lived her life. As far back as she could remember, she always played it by the rules, keeping herself completely reserved for studying, training and the focus she needed to achieve even greater. Hating to admit it, but she just wanted to break free; let loose and have some fun.

Life had so much more to offer then constantly training and studying and she was about fed up with the blandness that had settled. Oh boy was she ever ready to add spice to her life and she knew exactly where to start!

"You know Neji, how come we've always kept so quiet when we're around each other?" she boldly announced.

Thrown off by her question, he thought about it for a couple seconds before replying, "Does it bother you Tenten?"

Standing up, she walked a couple steps ahead of him debating on the right thing to say to him. As she paced around in front of him, he watched her hips sway with each step, flabbergasted by her exotic beauty. His team mate had always fascinated him in so many more ways than he could explain. They way her oh so perfect lips moved together and apart when she spoke, the way she would walk off with confidence in her sway and watching her train was such a privilege he had the honor of having.

When she would spar with their awkward team member, he loved how her body twisted and twirled like a majestic dance unknown to him. Perfect control in every shift in position and step and the way she would attack was so graceful in every spin that he would sometimes forget she was sparring. Neji Hyuuga was attracted to Tenten in every which way and not just physically. When she would perk up after she got a good hit in or helped someone out seemed to be able to put a small smile to the hard ass Hyuuga's face.

He had so much respect for her too; unlike most females, she was very modest about her clothes. Never once had he seen something on her too revealing or that brought attention to her. She was a natural beauty and even that was an understatement. No matter what mess she had ever gotten herself in to, the brunette always took responsibility for it and bettered herself later on.

Now that he started to think about her more, he remembered all the times she had kept the peace between not only the people she knew and cared for, but others known as strangers to her. Never once has he seen her frown, upset or angry: she really was well composed for the female gender. The more he came to realize that she seemed to be perfect in every way built with a heart of gold, the more he found himself attracted to her.

This was something he had been fighting for years now, trying not to complicate things or put the either of them in jeopardy because of emotions. He lusted after as much as he seemed to be falling into a deeper love with her.

"I don't even know where to start Neji, I really don't." she complained.

Attempting to stand up, he had forgotten about his arm as he hissed in pain. Tenten rushed to his side, steadying him to his feet. Before anything more could be said, Neji sensed that they were being watched and looked around, hearing leaves crunch under feet. He pulled Tenten up with him to perch on a branch, giving her the signal to keep quiet. She nodded, trusting in Neji's cautious assumptions.

"Byakugan!" he whispered, activating his special ability.

"Neji, look out!" Tenten screamed bolting off the branch to his.

'Oh shit, this is not gonna end well.' They both thought to themselves.

TO BE CONTINED!


	2. Chapter 2

*Seeing is Believing*

Neji & Tenten

Part 2

Neji was basically tackled off of his perch by Tenten in a desperate attempt to get him out of harm's way considering his current state. In her attempts, a very sharp senbon had sliced her lower hip, causing her to hiss at the sudden sting. Clumsily landing on the ground, the kunoichi was able to graciously pick herself back up.

Neji had landed perfectly fine, on his feet, so she thought but the moment he landed, he fell to his knees. She heard a grunt come from the unpleasant movement of his arm as it flew out in front of him to steady him. Quickly helping him back to his feet, she prepared herself for the enemies to come, glancing up the tree.

"We found 'em boss!" 1 of the 3 figures she could make out shouted down at them.

"Tenten," Neji said, his tone stern, "Your side; you're injured!"

Not giving him time to respond, "Rising twin dragons!" she ignored his yell of concern.

'Damn… I think that senbon was coated with poison; my reactions are starting to slow and my body can't keep up with my mind.' Tenten huffed to herself, not once faltering in her attack.

Neji felt useless standing there watching her attack and he knew he had to get into the fight to help her somehow. Not letting go of the fact he had already let her get hurt, he would do his best to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

Reactivating his bloodline power, he sternly stated, "Byakugan!"

The injured beauty dropped to a lower perch, closer to Neji's level, finished with her mediocre attack. Out of breath and sore, she turned to Neji for assistance seeing that he was already one step ahead of her.

"There are more coming; Tenten, we have to try to get out here before they get here because they're about 10 more on their way."

Acknowledging that she heard him, she gave him a nod and tried to jump back down onto the ground to be beside Neji. The only problem seemed to be that the right side of her body was numbed and she was unable to properly lower herself.

"Neji!" she yelled in fear when she knew she wasn't going to be able to land.

Alerting him in enough time to be caught, he fell to his back with her in his arms. Grunting in pain and embarrassment, she rolled off of him and tried to scurry to her feet. She realized quickly that the numbness that was present before was there to stay and it seemed to settle on the whole right side of her body.

Not paying attention, she sat there and worried about the poison spreading to her heart and her mind started to race. She knew that the more she moved around, the faster it would spread so she sat still, not watching her team mate take over.

'Dammit, she's poisoned. Guess I don't have a choice…' Neji thought.

"8 trigrams…" he started, snapping Tenten back into reality, "64 palms!"

'No… Neji… You're gonna kill yourself if you use any more chakra!' Tenten thought, horrified by the idea of her one true love dying to protect her, 'C'mon Tenten… MOVE IT!'

She forced her body to run over to Neji, forgetting about herself and the poison that was spreading throughout her small body. Her feet were of its own as they were placed one after another, but to Tenten, it wasn't fast enough and the events taking place right now seemed to be put on slow motion. 8 of the enemies had landed around Neji, not bothering to even see her as a threat which felt to be a slap in the face to her pride.

The moment these idiots landed, Neji had already started his attack on the first one that charged him. After he knocked him to the ground with his piercing 8 strikes, all of the other men charged him. He swayed and dodged attacks so swiftly as he continued to strike.

16 strikes on the second enemy, 24 on the third, 32 on the fourth, 40 on the fifth. He was really killing himself as he slowly used each interval of 8 on each enemy. She could tell by his face that he was slowly being broke down and that he was in serious pain from using his arm.

Nevertheless, he continued for not only the sake of his life, but Tenten's as well. 48 on the next sucker, 56 on the seventh and as the boss of the group almost managed to make a hit on Neji; he stepped to the side and unleashed all 64 strikes onto his chest. One by one all of his enemies had fallen before him, paralyzed and possibly even dead.

Out of breath and having completely drained of chakra, Neji barely stood as he deactivated his Byakugan. Tenten managed to reach him in just enough time to have him fall into her lap, his chest rising and fallen in a speedy tempo. His own body had shut him down; preventing him from performing any more attacks much less move around.

The last 2 enemies had swooshed down on each side of her, but she didn't move a muscle, not yet. It tugged at her heart to see Neji in such a bad state, but just as he did for her, she was going to make sure that she kept him safe and protected as well.

Staring down at his unconscious body in her arms, she leaned over, kissing his cheek and wiped away a single strand of hair from his face before safely resting him on the floor. Hearing cackles of her display of affection was just more fuel to her already burning fire so she shakily raised, kunais between each knuckle of her hands.

In a flash, they fell to the floor, blood draining from various body parts. She smiled to herself, blood sliding down her chin from the corner of her mouth. Falling to her knees, she managed to drag herself over to Neji, sitting above him running her hand over his face.

A droplet of her blood fell to his cheek and she gasped in pain, suddenly bringing her hand to her heart. The sharp pain surged through her as she fell forward over Neji. Her hands held her up as her vision blurred with every surge of pain that washed over her.

"N-Neji, I hope you're okay." She whispered, laying her head down on his chest, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she quietly said before losing consciousness.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

*Seeing is Believing*

Neji & Tenten

Part 3

"Gai-sensei!" a bowl cut young man yelled.

Without waiting for approval to proceed into the hollow tree, he sped down to find his team mates lying on the ground beside each other, Tenten's head on Neji's chest. The sight scared him more than anything, especially since they looked so beat up and there was dried blood on Tenten's mouth and chin. By the time Gai had joined Lee at Neji and Tenten's side, Lee was already putting Neji on his back. Although Lee wasn't too fond of his egotistical team mate, he still cared for him and hated when such a strong man was so incapacitated.

Gai had followed suit with Tenten and gave Lee the approval nod to take off. Gai kicked himself for not getting there in time to help his pupils he loved and protected so much. He had let them get hurt again and even though that they were adults, they still couldn't handle as much as he could. Tenten felt so cold in his arms and her weight was more of a concern then he had thought. She was too light.

I mean, they had been on this mission for almost a week and 3 of those days they had been in combat without proper care or rest. Especially Tenten; everyone, even Gai, had been getting injuries left and right and she would not only fight for her sake and her team's, but heal everyone else as well. She didn't have enough left in her by the end of the day to heal herself and it was just now that Gai had realized that Tenten might be in more of a bad shape than he initially realized.

She hadn't even gotten enough training in to maintain her chakra control when it came to healing. Gai cradled his fragile female pupil in his arms as he sped up in worry. Lee saw this as a friendly challenge between pupil and sensei so he started to speed up as well. By the time they got to the nearest medical center, Tenten had turned pale and gone limp.

Fast Forward

The unknown village, even being so small, had a great medical facility. It was almost as good as Kohona's, but not quite. It's strange that Kohona had never heard of this village. The doctors had managed to stabilize both Neji and Tenten and removed most of the poison from Tenten's body.

Gai had been told one on one by the doctor that if they didn't get there in the time that they did, she could've died and that her recovery would take much longer. He nodded, shooing the doctor away so that he could get Lee. What the doctor had told Gai wasn't going to be shared with Lee so he decided to take the young man out for something to eat to take not only Lee's mind off of the incidents, but his as well. After the two green suited men got checked out and healed up, they left to find a place to eat.

'It seems that Gai-sensei plans on staying in this village for a couple days. Neji's injuries must've been pretty bad.' Lee thought to himself, having no idea who really was in the worse condition.

Neji

_Beep… beep… beep… beep._

The young man shakily fluttered his eyes opened, looking at his surroundings. A nurse, around the same age as him, was standing beside him checking his vitals and his temperature. When she looked down at him, she gave him a small smile as she saw him looking at her. She blushed at him when he tried to smile back at her and when he understood what was going on, his smile faded.

"W-Wha… Ah! He-Hey!" Neji grunted out, feeling something pierce his skin.

The nurse, scared if she might've hurt him, jumped, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay?"

She looked as if she was going to pass out with worry, "N-No, I'm fine… What did you-?"

"I just moved the needles around in your arms, wrists and hands."

Neji's heart skipped a beat. "Why?"

"Oh you poor thing," the nurse sighed, not enjoying this, "No one told you? You had a lot of broken bones and blood loss as well overuse of your chakra. You're going to be bedridden at the least until tomorrow. I'm sorry dear."

Neji was frustrated, but shrugged it off, closing his eyes to rest. After all, he knew that's what she'd say next. 'Now you need to make sure you get lots of rest.' He hated hearing that load of shit. After she walked out, he slipped back into unconsciousness, Tenten's name on his lips.

"Tenten…"

"Gai-sensei," Lee asked, playing with his food, "How bad were Neji's injuries?"

Gai sighed, "Neji's injuries weren't anything out of the ordinary, Lee."

Lee's eyes widened with fear, understanding that it wasn't Neji that they were staying in town for.

"Gai-sensei! How could you of not told me! What is Tenten's condition? Is she alright? Please, let me go visit her!" Lee stood.

Gai shook his head, waving his hands for him to sit down, "Lee, she isn't allowed to have any visitors at the moment. She will be fine."

'I sure hope that I can convince him that she will be alright… I hope I'm right as well.' Gai thought to himself, watching Lee solemnly sit back down.

"I was going to keep this from you so you wouldn't worry," Gai started, putting down his chopsticks, "But I think you're old enough now for me to stop keeping things from you, Lee. I think you're also old enough to handle these things."

Lee nodded, letting his sensei know he was listening.

"Well Lee, as you know, we've been in battle for 3 days straight. You also know that Tenten has recently become somewhat of a medical ninja as well as she has always been a fighter. You and Neji and myself as well kept getting injured and Tenten would do the best she can and heal us. I didn't realize it until we were on the way to a hospital, but she never had enough left in her to heal herself."

Lee's eyes started to water, having a feeling he knew where Gai was headed with this conversation. Nevertheless, he continued to listen intently to his sensei words.

"She fought without faltering until the end of the last day. When you found Neji and Tenten, we both saw there was dried blood from her mouth. Now, as a shinobi, you don't look at that as much. I realized at the hospital that she was poisoned and almost died. Under normal circumstances, she would've been fine, but… She kept on fighting and moving around so much that the poison rapidly spread throughout her body."

"What?" Lee yelped.

"Yes," Gai nodded, "Those bastards poisoned our Tenten. She will be alright, but I found out that if we were any later on getting to the hospital, she wouldn't have been with us any longer. Lee, have you noticed any changes in her diet?"

Lee thought for a minute, "No, why are you asking me this sensei?"

"The doctor said that Tenten is dangerously underweight which a factor to the poisoning was her weight."

Lee let his head fall, his eyes welling with tears. 'How could I have not noticed that Tenten lost weight?'

Gai put his arm around his shoulder, consoling him, "It's okay Lee, I didn't notice either…"

Back in the hospital, Neji had made a speedy recovery, but Tenten wasn't so lucky. She was able to move around somewhat and stay conscious, but wasn't ready to get back on her feet just yet. The nurses had their hands full with the young woman every day; she was always insisting on getting up to train and getting rowdy when it came time for them to check up on her.

One of the days, she smacked one of the nurse's hands away from her when she tried to take her temperature. Since Neji was up to speed with his training since his injuries and he had heard about Tenten's unusual outbursts, he decided that he was going to take a visit to see her. He was more than curious to know why she had been acting so rebellious.

"Tenten." He said to the nurse behind the desk.

She nodded, sorting through some papers, "Room 112."

"Thank you." He slightly bowed to her.

"NO!" a yelled was heard from down the hall, "I've had enough of this! Stop it!"

Neji ran down the hall and opened the door to room 112, seeing the unexpected from his beloved team mate. Here she was thrashing around, fighting off the 5 or 6 doctors surrounding her to avoid getting a shot of medicine that would put her to sleep. She hadn't been getting the rest her body needed and so the doctor's had to resort to such heinous methods of trying to get her to rest and recuperate.

"Tenten! You need to calm down right now!" Neji yelled at her as he steadied a nurse who was shoved back from Tenten.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, throwing a glass vase in Neji's general direction.

Neji had just about enough of her shit.

Not being able to restrain the kunoichi, Neji decided to barge in and shove the doctors out of his way. He had never seen Tenten lose control like this before and he was quite worried, so he himself restrained her. Her wrists were pinned down to the hospital bed along with her feet as well a bit more roughly then he wanted it to be. Neji didn't like making a scene, but it was necessary at the moment. His byakugan was activated and he had chakra pulsing through his hands angrily, embarrassed and disappointed by his, usually calm team mate.

As soon as she saw Neji restraining her, she stopped struggling and turned her face away from his. She didn't think that it was actually him coming to visit her and she was ashamed of him seeing her like that.

"Tenten- look at me right now." He sternly ordered her.

Hating when he talked to her like that, she admitted defeat, "I'm sorry, Neji," she said, facing him.

He felt her twitch under him as the doctors were finally able to inject the needle into her arm. Deactivating his byakugan, he stared into her eyes as they started to go blank and close.

"Neji…" she whispered, going limp under him, her rose lips plump and slightly open.

He quickly removed himself from her and walked out. His anger had risen again so he had to go back to the training grounds to unleash his frustration. Once he arrived at the training grounds though, he found himself not needing to train, but rather to release his bottled up frustration elsewhere. Running his hand through his hair, he let out a long and annoyed sigh and looked around.

"Damn that cursed woman…" he muttered.

Skip

After the Neji had interrupted with Tenten's medical care, Tenten had turned into somewhat of a ragdoll. She obeyed every one of the doctor's and nurse's orders; resting, taking medicine and even bathing. It went on like this for a couple more days before Tenten was healthy enough to be released from the hospital. Since Gai and Lee had been so involved in their training, Neji was left to go pick up Tenten from the hospital.

"Tenten," Neji called, "Come. Let's go and join the others."

She nodded her head and followed him into the forest.

"Gai-sensei! Hurry up, they're coming!" Lee yelled at his sensei.

"Alright Lee! Here goes!"

Gai and his pupil were definitely up to something as they jumped up into a branch of the trees surrounding the set up they made. As Neji guided Tenten to their training spot, a scent of red roses made his nose tingle. He frowned at the smell first and as he got closer to the smell, a slight pink slowly crept across his face.

Seeing the set up that Lee and his sensei had made for him and Tenten, he stopped in his tracks. Tenten, who was standing beside him, also saw what was going on here. Her face turned red, as she tried to contain her laughter.

"What the hell is this?" Neji shouted up towards the trees, knowing that's where they were hiding.

They jumped down beside Neji, leaning on him, "Oh Neji! So nice of you to join us!"

Lee walked up to Tenten and hugged her, "I'm so glad that you are doing better!"

"L-Lee," she stuttered, pushing him off, "What is this?"

Lee could feel how much skinnier she had become. She felt so small and fragile in his embrace, he was afraid he would crush her tiny frame if he would've squeezed any more.

"Well," he started, "Gai-sensei and I figured that you and Neji needed some help in your romance department of your youthful relationship! So, we set up this romantic picnic in the middle of the forest just for you two!"

Tenten sweat dropped, but Neji's temple had been pulsing. Suddenly, he shoved Gai off of him abruptly and charged at him. Gai could feel Neji's anger pulsing through him and jumped out of the way, mocking his attempts to land a strike on him.

"Whoa whoa whoa there Neji!" Gai yelled, chuckling, "No need to thank us, but way to keep up your youthfulness!"

"I'm tired of you assholes constantly doing this shit to me! And you!" he yelled towards Tenten, byakugan activated, "I'm tired of you always being such a tease! It's like you're asking for it and I can't take it anymore!"

"What?" Tenten challenged, "What are you getting at, Mr. I know it all?"

"Let's go, right now," Neji tempted, "You and I, one-on-one."

"Neji, where-?" Tenten started, but didn't get to finish.

Tenten was cut short as he charged at her. Lee swooped down and swiped Tenten off her feet, taking her up into the trees as Gai restrained the Hyuuga. All of this seemed to of happened within a flash, like Gai and Lee were waiting for him to attack.

Neji struggled against his sensei, but ended up with his face in the dirt and arms restrained behind his back. His hair fell into his face and his breathing was heavy, trying to catch his breath. He was not only so worked up, but acting so stubbornly as to not struggle anymore.

"Neji- I need to speak with you. It's about Tenten, and not in the way you think it is. I'm going to let you get up now, but calm yourself." Gai quietly told him, nodded up towards Lee.

"Tenten," Lee started, "Let's go for a walk."

"O-Okay…?"

"Listen Neji," Gai started, watching Neji brush himself off, "Tenten's conditions were bad."

"What do you mean?"

After Gai was sure that Lee and Tenten were out of ear shot, he sighed, giving Neji a nervous look. Gai sat down with Neji and explained everything while Lee took Tenten for a walk. After Neji knew everything that Gai did, he stared at the ground for a couple of minutes, giving a long sigh. Gai knew what he was thinking and he also knew how worried Neji was for his crush.

His sensei knew his egotistical pupil; he would never admit to it, but he knew what Neji wanted to do next. Just thinking of it brought a small smile to the older man's face as he put his hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder. The sudden weight not only made the young man jump, but snapped him back into the real world.

He stood, staring off into the distance, "Thank-you for informing me of this, sensei. I'll handle it."

Gai smirked, "I know you will, Neji," he stood, "I know."

When they were nearing Gai and Neji, Lee was wrapping up his final thoughts as Gai and Neji stood beside each other, watching the two walk towards them.

"And that," Lee exclaimed, "Is why my undying love for Sakura will never cease!"

"Tenten…" Neji called, "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I need to talk to you."

"Uhm, okay. What's up, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Uh," *ahem* Neji cleared his throat, a blush forming on his cheeks, "Alone."

Tenten blushed, "O-Oh… Okay. Let's take a walk then?"

Neji nodded and they walked off together, not realizing that Gai and Lee were smiling with tears of joy. Once Neji had taken Tenten far enough away from his other team mates, he stopped Tenten stopped as well and rested against a tree. She patiently waited for him to continue, watching him pace.

"Uh, Neji, is everything okay?"

"No." he quickly responded, looking up into her eyes.

She gasped and somewhat jumped as his gaze turned onto her. He stopped pacing and slowly walked up towards her, only stopping when his face was close enough to hers to feel her breath on him. She blushed, not used to having him so close to her. His breath was so warm against her face and smelled so sweet.

His lips were leveled with the top of her forehead when he stood against her, but when he was looking down on her like he was now, their eyes matched up perfectly. Unexpectedly, he gripped her by her upper arms, finding that his hands completely wrapped around them.

He gently, but forcefully pushed her against the tree, trying to get a reaction out of her. One of her eyes closed and the other welled with tears as she bit her lip. Neji was growing impatiently, so he broke loose.

"Tenten, how much do you weigh?"

This question caught her totally off guard, "Why do you want to know that all of a sudden?"

"Don't play games with me. You're 20 years old and supposed to be between 110 and 130."

Her eyes shifted down and away from him as she muttered her answer, "… pounds."

"How much? I couldn't hear you."

"87! Jeez Neji, why does it matter to you all of a sudden? Get out of my face!" she struggled.

He kept her in place, still holding his grip on her arms. Things suddenly turned around into a more unpredictable situation as he lifted her legs up and around his waist. Without warning, he forced his lips onto hers, finding her hands with his. She gave a squeal of surprise at the sudden pressure on her lips and her body.

Trying to wrap her head around what was going on, she had forgot how to breathe through her nose. Neji pulled his lips from hers, breathing heavily and staring at her red face. He watched her pant and her eyes focus onto him as he licked his lips. The brunette twitched as she felt something stiffen between her thighs and removed her hands from his.

Things were happening way too fast for her to comprehend and before things progressed any further, she lowered her legs from his hips, pushing him off of her. Without his permission, she wouldn't have been able to push him away from her, but he needed a couple minutes to collect himself as much as she did.

The young man took a couple steps away from his female team mate, turning his body away from her to hide his frustration. They remained quiet, the silence enveloping them. Tenten became cold, feeling her not only wanting his body against hers once more, but needing it. His warmth was wrapped all around her, his needing body member throbbing with desire for hers.

She blushed again, cursing herself for thinking such dirty fantasies. If that's how she had been thinking though, she wondered what Neji was thinking in front of her. Why was his back turned from her? The kunoichi had hoped she didn't cause him too much distress.

"N-Neji? Are you okay?" she squeaked.

He turned his head, his eyes glazed over with lust and desire for the young woman. She felt her heart skip a beat and warmth between her legs grow stronger. They couldn't hold back from each other anymore.

To be continued!


End file.
